First Encounters
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: The first impression is always the most important! What you do and how you talk to someone gives them an idea of what you are really like. What impression will InuYasha leave? Remember Inuyasha, the first impressions are always the most important!


**Okay, usually I write Sailor Moon based stories or crossovers with Sailor Moon in them but I decided a change was in order. I wanted to do a humorous story, just humorous. It took me a while to figure out which anime to make it in but I've got it now. : This is a ONE SHOT! HOWEVER, that does not mean you don't review. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I will make it longer. I don't know yet. THAT is why I need feedback from the readers. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So here's my latest story, I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

InuTaisho was currently pacing back and forth in front of one of the many gigantic doors located inside his castle. A look of worry crossed his face as he heard the doctor call for the nurse to bring more warm towels.

'What could be taking so long?' InuTaisho mummered to himself as he glared at the only thing separating him and his mate. 'Why the hell do I have to wait outside. She's my mate and that's my child being born.'

Now InuTaisho wasn't normally this irritated, however, when it came to his mate's and his children that was a whole other story.

"PUSH!" was the command coming from the other side of the door soon followed by a scream of pain.

InuTaisho made a move toward the door but was stopped by a bite on his neck, "Hey!" he growled as he slapped his hand where he felt the bit.

"Hello Master InuTaisho!" Miyoga (SP?) the flea said as his flattened body drifted to the ground.

InuTaisho blinked a couple of times before he realized who he had squashed, "Sorry my old friend."

"No problem!" came the reply.

InuTaisho bent down to pick up his fallen friend but stopped when he heard the doctors yell for another push followed by another scream. 'That's it!' he yelled out to himself as he stormed through the doors.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room when his father came in with something in his arms. Looking over to his father, Sesshomaru's eyes filled with a slight curiosity as his senses were filled with a new scent.

"Father, what do you have?" Young Sesshomaru questioned as he stood up and welcomed his father with a bow.

Lord InuTaisho looked toward his eldest son and smiled a down at him, "I have a surprise for you, Sesshomaru. Come here and see!"

Sesshomaru slowly made his way closer to his father.

"I want you to meet someone who I hope you will take care of and learn to love." InuTaisho said as he kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru's still form.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he saw the furry bundle in his father's arms start to wiggle, "What is it?"

InuTaisho adjusted the bundle in his arms lightly so that one of his arms was free to unwrap his precious bundle, "You little brother, InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru took a step forward and looked down at the infant his father had brought to him to see, "InuYasha?" he questioned the name as he studied his newest brother.

"Yes," InuTaisho said as he placed InuYasha in Sesshomaru's arms, "And you are to take care of him and protect him. That's what big brothers do!"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react as his father placed the infant in his arms. He had never been a sociable child since his mother had died. Many of the children that were around his father's castle were human's and they feared to talk to a demon child. Thus Sesshomaru mainly lived a life of study and training. He wanted to make sure that he became strong. The strongest survived and the weak died. That was how life was and that's what life had shown him. If you don't grow stronger then the world will turn on you.

Sesshomaru fidgeted a little when he felt his baby brother wiggle and open his eyes. Sesshomaru took the time to study his brother.

Inuyasha, the name given to his brother, had the same golden eyes as he had and the same silver hair. The only difference between them was that InuYasha didn't have demon slashes across his face and instead of pointed demon ears he had a pair of white, fluffy doggy ears on the top of his head.

InuYasha looked up at the new person and made a sound resembling a gurgle as he reached up toward Sesshomaru, "Gah. . . "

Sesshomaru lifted a small eyebrow in wonderment at what his brother was trying to do, " . . . "

"He wants you to hold him closer, Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho said as he smiled at the scene in front of him. Sesshomaru, his eldest son by only a few years, had a look of complete bafflement upon his face as he slowly, as if unsure of what would happen, brought InuYasha closer.

"Gah!" came the happy reply as InuYasha took a big handful of Sesshomaru's hair and yanked it hard before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it.

A yelp followed by a growl of irritation soon followed as Sesshomaru tried desperately to get his hair out of his brothers mouth, "LET GO!"

InuTaisho couldn't hold I the laughter that escaped from him as Sesshomaru was pushing InuYasha as far away from him in hopes of freeing his silver mane.

"Father take this. . . this thing back!" Sesshomaru growled as he finally freed his hair of InuYasha's mouth and placed him back with his father.

"Sesshomaru that isn't very nice!" InuTaisho said with a hint of laughter lingering in his voice.

Sesshomaru ignored his father as he grimaced at the saliva that coated his hair, "Disgusting!"

"He's just a babe Sesshomaru! He was curious and didn't mean anything by it. You'll learn when you have children." InuTaisho said as he stood up and cradled his son.

"When I do I shall not have one like that! Can't you . . . . . . trade him for another?" Sesshomaru in his naive way asked as toweled the saliva out of his hair.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like-OW!" InuTaisho said as his hair was the newest visitor to InuYasha's mouth.

"See how it feels father?" Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the all to familiar predicament his father had gotten in.

"Like I said. . he's just a babe!"

A knock was heard on the door as a servant walked in and informed InuTaisho his mate wished to speak with him.

"Sesshomaru take care of your brother while I speak with my mate!" InuTaisho said as he sat InuYasha on the floor in front of Sesshomaru.

"Do I have to?" Sesshomaru asked in a whiny tone.

"Yes! It won't kill you Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho said as he walked out of his eldest room and shut the door behind him.

For a few minutes nothing was heard except for the occasional 'Gah' sound coming from InuYasha.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Sesshomaru, he sighed and turned to walk to his bed but found extra weight on his foot. Looking down, he noticed InuYasha clinging to his leg and chewing on the pant leg of his kimono.

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he lifted his leg and shook it in an attempt to make InuYasha fall off but nothing happened. InuYasha clung to him as if his life depended on it.

"Let GO!" Sesshomaru growled as he sat on the ground and tried to push InuYasha off him.

"Gah!" InuYasha said as if to mock Sesshomaru as he looked up at him and smiled a goofy grin. His dog ears twitched lightly when he heard his eldest brother growl.

"I SAID LET GO!" Sesshomaru yelled in irritation.

"WHAH!" InuYasha cried at the harsh tone that was used toward him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his hands went to cover his ears, "Stop crying!" he begged as he tried to block out the loud noise. However, InuYasha didn't stop as he continued to cry while hitting Sesshomaru with his tiny fists.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru begged in desperation as he tried to calm his little brother down enough to make him stop his crying. What was he supposed to do? The kid wouldn't let go of him and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

Suddenly an idea popped into Sesshomaru's head. He slowly unwrapped his tail from his shoulder and wrapped it around InuYasha's form. Success!

InuYasha was now wrapped up in Sesshomaru's big fluffy tail with a small hole that enabled him oxygen but muffled the sound of his yells. Sesshomaru sighed happily as the crying stopped.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat on his bed while still holding InuYasha in his tail, "Finally that incessant crying stopped!"

InuYasha looked around inside his furry prison. It was dark, something he didn't like. He wanted out and so he did the only thing he could do to get out, he bit the fluff!

"ACK!" Sesshomaru yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his tail. "WHAT THE HECK!" he screamed as he threw InuYasha on the bed.

With a few bounces and rolls on the bed, Inuyasha landed on his back on top of Sesshomaru's bed. "Gah?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his aching tail lightly before he crawled over to where InuYasha had landed, "You're more trouble then your worth!"

InuYasha blinked up at him a few times, "Gah Goo!"

"Well, at least you know how to say something other then Gah!" Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the head board of his bed and closed his eyes.

InuYasha watched his brother with interest, "Gah?"

Sesshomaru opened an eye to look at his brother, "Look if you stay where you are then I'll pretend your not here and I wont toss you out. However, if you bite me again I'll sit you outside!"

InuYasha merely rolled over onto his stomach and blinked up at Sesshomaru, "Goo!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself and started off to sleep. Right when he was about to fall into the darkness of his dreams he felt something cuddling his tail. Opening his eyes, he noticed InuYasha clinging to his tail lightly with his thumb in his mouth. InuYasha's head was on the place he had bitten Sesshomaru and his body curled up on the fluffy tail.

Sesshomaru wondered what he was doing and was about to jerk his tail away but stopped when he heard the gentle snoring coming from InuYasha.

"Humph!" Sesshomaru said as he fell asleep, 'Just this once! When tomorrow comes father and I are going to take him back and exchange him for a less tiring brother!'

This was how InuTaisho found the two of them. He smiled as he closed the door lightly as not to awaken them, "I think this will all work out for the best!" he said as he walked back toward his mate's room.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YA'LL THINK. WELL, IF YOU ALL LIKED IT THEN REVIEW AND TELL ME. OH AND THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A SESSH/INU COUPLING FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO LIKE THAT KIND OF COUPLE. . . EW. .NEVER! THIS IS GOING TO BE A HUMOROUS STORY OF THEIR CHILDHOOD. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU WANT MORE JUST SAY SO. OH AND IF I SPELT SESSHY'S AND INU'S DAD'S NAME WRONG SORRY. I'VE BEEN TOLD LIKE 50 DIFFERENT WAYS ON HOW TO SPELL IT.**


End file.
